Are You Jealous?
by trixi1056
Summary: This is my first story so be nice. It's about Beck getting jealous and this is a horrible summary. I promise that the story is better. Read,Review,and Request.
1. The New Kid

**Hi guys!This is my first story,I posted this on my Tumblr but I decided that I should post it on here as me if I should continue this and please tell me what you want to see and request. Follow me on Tumblr,my username is tell me if I made any mistakes or tell me what I should have done better. R&R pwease**

* * *

_**Beck POV**_

I wake up to my phone beeping. Oh, it's a text from Jade. I smile and unlock my phone. I open up the message and it says that she doesn't need me to give her a ride to school. That's weird,why doesn't she want me to give her a ride? I text her back and I quickly get out of bed.

**_*At school*_**

I walk into school and spot Andre,Cat,and Tori.

"Hey guys"I say. They say hi back while Cat giggled and bounced away saying something about horses eating hay.

"Have you guys seen Jade? She texted me this morning saying that she didn't need me to pick her up."

"Nope but if I see her I'll tell her that you're looking for her," Tori says sympathetically.

"I saw her earlier with Sikowitz and a dude that I didn't recognize."

"You you think he's new?"

"Probably"Andre says right before the bell rings for first period. We walk to class,Tori and Andre walking ahead of me. We walk into class and I see Jade talking to,who I assumed,was the new guy that Andre saw earlier. They're standing really close together and he was making her laugh. I thought I was the only one who could do that. She was also smiling,the smile that only I got to see. I was about to walk over to them when Sikowitz ran in and told the class to sit down. Jade sits down and puts her bag on the seat next to her. Weird…I saved a seat for new guy walk up to Sikowitz,"Attention class,we have a new student. His name is Dan. I hope you welcome him nicely."

"Now Dan,tell us something about yourself."

"There's nothing to tell really. My name is Dan,I'm 17 years old and I got into this school because I want to be a singer and actor"

"You may sit down."Sikowitz commands. He walks over to Jade and she removes her bag so he can sit there. Ok,something is definitely going on. They seem friendly. Too friendly for my taste. Wait…back up, Jade is being friendly? Why do they seem so close?

_***Lunch***_

After I get my lunch I go to our lunch table and everyone but Jade is there.

"Where's Jade?"

"We haven't seen her since Sikowitz's class"

"That's weird,I wonder where she is,"I say,while getting my phone from my pocket. I unlock it and call her.

"She isn't answering. I hope nothing happened to her." I say,while standing up and getting my backpack.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find her," I say walking into school.

_***10 minutes later***_

The words 'Where is she' and 'I hope she's okay' kept going through my mind while I walked throughout the school. Wait…is that laughing? More specifically, it's Jade's laughter! I rush over to where I heard her and she's in the music room with Dan. I don't think I like him very much…or at all. I see him and Jade writing stuff down and talking. I walk in,"Hey babe, where have you been? I've been looking for you all period."

"I've been in here with Dan."

"I can see that now."

"What have you been doing here,all alone?"

"We have to work on a song together and then perform it."

"Oh okay. Well,I'll leave you to it" I say while standing up. I wave bye as I leave the classroom. Something is going on with Jade and that Dan guy and I will find out what it is.


	2. Handcuffs

**Hi guys, I see many of you like my story :D so I was thinking that I would tell you when I want to update this. I'm hoping to update this story every Sunday and if I don't I'll be sure to tell you guys why. Later you will learn why Jade is really nice/friendly to Dan in later chapters but for now, this chapter continues after Dan's first day and it is still in Beck's point of view. Please review, I love your feedback and you can always request a story :)**

* * *

I grab my phone as soon as I wake up and I call Jade. She groggily answers,"What do you want?"  
"Do you want me to pick you up today?" I say, silently praying that she'd say yes.  
"No, I'm riding with Dan. Now I'm hanging up now, bye." She hung up before I could say anything. What's so special about Dan? Why does Jade want to ride with him? Did I do something or say something? Is she mad at me? Am I late for school? Oh wait, I know the answer to the one.

* * *

***At School***  
I walk into school and Tori and Cat walk up to me.  
"Hehe, hey Beck."  
"Hey Cat, Tori."  
"Yeah hey. Do you want to know what I saw this morning?"  
"Sure Toro" **(aha bringing on a nick name)**  
" I saw Jade smiling."  
"You act like she never smiles and that she's some sort of evil she-demon. Jade has feelings just like everybody else and she smiles too."  
"But Beck, you don't understand. She was smiling like a child when they eat ice cream or see a toy that they wanted. I've only seen one person make her smile like that and that was you."  
"Oh." I say, disappointedly.  
"Hehe, you sounded like Jade." Cat says, she keeps giggling until Tori drags her down the hallway. At least she was being friendly. I wonder who made her smile, her perfect smile. I bet it was that dumbass Dan. Whoa, where did that come from? Am I jealous? No because I never get jealous. It's Jade's job to get jealous, **(should there be a comma there?)** not mine. Maybe I am. Sighing, I close my locker and walk to class. What if I am jealous? I walk into Sikowits' class hoping to see Jade. She not in here, I sigh again and walk over to Robbie.  
"Hey Rob, have you seen Jade?"  
"Last time I checked she was flirting with some hot guy."  
"Rex! Yeah, I saw her she was talking to Dan." Robbie says, while putting extra emphases on talking. I roll my eyes, of course she'd be with him. I turn away from Robbie to see Dan and Jade handcuffed together. I walk up to them and "The Gang", as Robbie calls it.  
"Why are you handcuffed together?"  
"If we stay handcuffed for 24 hours,**(Not sure about that comma)** the school will donate one thousand dollars to charity."  
"I want to do that!"  
"Cat, if you unlock them the school won't donate anything."  
"Oh." Cat says and goes to pout in her seat. So now Jade and Dan are handcuffed together. That means that they have to literally spend the day together. Awesome. **(Oooooh Beck is being sarcastic, we got a badass over here.)** Wait, they have to sleep together! I really need to talk to Jade about this.


	3. A Question

**Hey guys! First of all I would like to apologize for the short chapters, well I think that they're short compared to other people's. Second of all I want to apologize for any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) Lastly, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Ummm okay but here are something's that you NEED to know before reading; I'm finally doing Jade's point of view so...yayyyy, this takes place around lunch time, and they're going to/at Jade's locker and Beck is really OOC in this.**

* * *

"Ugh, hurry up. I need to put my book in my locker." I say pulling Dan along. I hate being handcuffed to him.  
"I'm hurrying. You're so impatient."  
"You know that and you've known that for like, ever!"  
"I know but I never get tired of saying it."  
"Well, I'm getting tires of hearing it."  
We are finally at my locker, I start putting my locker combination. From the corner of my eye I see Beck walking towards us with a cup of coffee in his hand. _God I love him_  
"Hey babe, Dan."  
"Sup."  
"I brought you some coffee."  
"Thanks," I take a sip of it and smile," I've been wanting that all day."  
"So, umm…I have a question about the whole handcuff thing," I raise my eyebrow at him. Is that jealousy I hear in his voice? No because Beck never gets jealous.  
"What is it dude?"  
"Don't talk like that. It's really annoying."  
"Talk like what?"  
"Saying words like sup and dude."  
"Anyway, what's your question?"  
"Well…how are you guys going to sleep?"  
Wow, that thought hadn't crossed my mind at all.  
"We'll have to get back to you on that. Come on Jade, we're going to go and talk to Helen."  
"Uuuuuuuugh. I'm only going because I want to go," I close my locker and I kiss Beck's cheek good bye.

* * *

**Beck POV**  
What just happened? Shouldn't have someone discussed this with them earlier? My stomach starts growling. Oh, it looks like I'm hungry, I'm going to go get some lunch.

***At the lunch table***  
"Hey guys." I say as I walk up to the table, with my yummy pizza. They say their hellos, (should there be a comma there) while I sit down.  
"Where's Jade?"  
"Hehe, she's probably with Dan."  
"Hey Cat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're Jade's best friend right?"  
"Yeah! Jadey is like my sister! Hehe."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah Tori! I've known Jade since we were both in kindergarten."  
"Okay then."  
"Why are you asking me if we were besties? You already know that we are!"  
"I just want to ask you an important question about Jade and Dan."  
"Oh my god, Dan is soooo cute."  
"I know right!"  
"Back to my question, ladies."  
"What is it?"  
"Have Dan and Jade met before? Did they, like, you know, go to the same school or something?"  
"Well…"

* * *

**Ahhh cliff hanger! See you next Sunday doll faces :D**


	4. I'm Not Jealous

**Hi guys! How are you? Did you see the kcas last night OMG! I was crying, they really did deserve it. Also, if you care HOA won best UK show! They also deserved it. Please review, I would really appreciate it and I love input. I'm also thinking about collabing with someone one day, it might be you :) okay this continues on with the cliffhanger and it's still in Beck's POV :D**

* * *

"Well…"

"Well what?!" I said in possibly the rudest tone that I could ever say it in. That's the rudest thing that I've ever said or done to cat. I just yelled at her, I feel so bad.

She starts screaming at me, "You don't have to yell at me! Now I know the reason why Jade doesn't want to hang out with you anymore!"  
"Cat!" Tori exclaims whilst going after her. Wow, what Cat said really hurt my feelings.

_Now I know the reason why Jade doesn't want to hang out with you anymore! _The words are just repeating in my head. _Jade doesn't want to hang out with you anymore! _Did I do something? Say something? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if she breaks up with me?

_No!_ I CAN'T LOSE HER! She's my whole life, I can't live without my baby. I know why she doesn't want to be with me, it's that Dan fellow. I won't let that idiot take my world away.

_Rinnnnnnnnnnng_ Ugh the bell ruins everything, I would know. **(Wink, Wink)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hey babe, Dan."

"Hey what's up?" I say, whilst kissing his lips.

"So did you ask Helen?"

"Yup. She said that we have to stay at school until tomorrow."

"Oh…okay then." Aww, he's disappointed. Poor Becky doesn't get me for one night. He's acting like a kid when their parents say that he can't have desert.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Cat anywhere? I've been looking for her in the halls since the bell rang."

"Yeah I saw her! Why did you yell at her?! You know how sensitive she is!"

"I know but I really need to apologize to her. I feel so bad for yelling at her."

"You should feel bad. Anyway, she left early and she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Will you please tell her that I'm really, really sorry?"

"Whatever"

"What don't you just call or text her?"

"Because, Dan, I don't have her number because Jade deleted it. She said that because she knows it by heart and that I'm always with her, she would just call her for me."

"Makes sense." As soon as Dan says that a girl who looks like a freshman (she also looks annoying as fuuuuuck) **(lol)** came up to us.

"Hey Jan." Ugh, she's way too perky.

"Lucy, for the last time, my name is Dan not Jan."

"Noooooo, Jan is yours and Jade's names combined. It's your ship name."

"Whoa, back the fuck up. Listen here Licky, was it? Yeah, I'll never, EVER be in a relation ship with this slime ball**." (aha, thumbs up for House of Anubis reference…hehe…peddie babies. Okay! Back to the story, but seriously tell me if you love peddie too!)**

"Well then."

"Don't look so offended, you know it will never happen."

"Whatever, I still ship you guys," I roll my eyes. She's not exactly the first person to ship me and Dan together, " Anyway, I'm going to go back to why I actually came over here. Well Helen says that as soon as you guys go into the black box, since you guys are the last people, she's going to lock the door."

"Why is she locking the door?"

"Well, These are her exact words; So that no student will run around like idiots and mess everything up."

"What if we have to take a waz?"

"Well Dan, there is going to be a chaperon there that will be handling that."

"What, no! That isn't fair at all!"

"It's Sikowits."

"Never mind."

"Come on we have to go get our stuff." I say whilst pulling Dan towards the door.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"So, Lucy…that is your name right?"

"Yup that's my name," she says then starts giggling. Now if there's one thing I hate it'll be giggling. Unless its Jade's giggling, because hers is fucking **(he's so badass omg) **adorable. I live to make her giggle, okay I'm getting off topic.

"So there is more people doing the handcuff thing other than Jade and Dan right?"

"Of course there is," she says then starts giggling again, "Is someone jealous?"

"No…I was just…curious. That's all."

"Whatever, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, I guess…well, bye."

"Bye jealous boy."

"Shut up." Well I'm just happy that Jade and Dan aren't going to be locked together in a room all night, alone. At least tomorrow she'll be all mine…right? Oh, I really hope so.

* * *

**I might not update for the next two weeks because this Sunday or next Sunday I'll be at my daddy's house. I'll be there from Friday through Sunday.****See you doll faces soon. But I may update during the week so look out.**


	5. Sikowits's Idea

**Hey guys. Sorry that it's been so long but I've been at my dad's house and there has been a lot of stuff happening in my life and I MIGHT GET A NEW COMPUTER. That means more updates so YAY! There are some of my favorite couples mentioned in this. This is in Jade's point of view for all of this chapter and this is in the black box theater, you will also be learning about Jade and Dan not all of it but a part of it. Please review!**

* * *

Ugggghhhhhh, this is sooooo boring. My dash is dead, **(oh yeah Jade is a Tumblr girl)** everyone is half asleep, and Beck is taking a shower so I can't even text him.

"This is boring."

"Yeah, I was expecting at least one thing was going to be planned. I would do anything... other than watch someone murdering bunnies."

"Dammit Dan, why would you say that? Now that horrible thought is stuck in my head."

"Sorry."

Suddenly our chaperone, Sikowits, walks in holding a bunch of water guns,"Attention students!" His sudden burst had successfully woken everyone up.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Shut up Becky. **(Aha danisnotonfire reference)** Sikowits is talking."

"Poor Becky."

"Stop talking and listen to what he's saying. Damn…"

"We are going to have some fun." Sikowits says with a devious look on his face.

"Can we please **(should there be a comma there?) **have some more details?" Ew, she reminds me of Veg-Tori…she reminds me of Tori…ew.

"We are going to have…A WATER GUNFIGHT!" I roll my eyes, didn't anyone see him carrying the water guns. A roar of cheer goes through the room. **(that didn't make sense) **I'm actually a little excited. That's so unlike me. _At least I get to do something. _I thought.

**(you can just skip this part if you want to, it's just a bunch of rules) **"The rules are:

-You'll be assigned into two teams.

-You aren't allowed to pick your team mates or trade team mates.

**(this is a little important so you should read this)** -There is going to be two base camps for each team. Before you ask, I payed **(Why is spell check saying that this isn't a word? I'm pretty sure it is) **the janitor off so now we have the whole school to ourselves," the room starts cheering and shit, **(you can skip this part too if you want to) **"The last rule is that no one will be telling Helen what happened today. I repeat, _NO ONE_ is going to tell Helen about this. What are we not telling to who?"

Most of the room replies but me and Dan. This is might be a surprise but Dan is a good friend of mine. I know what you're thinking. _OMG JADE CALLED SOMEONE HER FRIEND! _This might be a surprise but I actually do call people my friends. What, you want a list of all my friends? Seriously? Okay fine here it is:

-Dan

-Beck

-Cat

-Andre

-Robbie (**Yes Robbie, you read right)**

-and Tori

Yes I consider Vega my friend. Now are you happy? I seriously do not want to know why you need a list of my friends. Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot, I'm also friends with Aria and Ezra **(oh yeah Pretty Little Liars bitches!)** They're good friends of mine too.

Me, Dan, Ezra, and Aria have been friends since kindergarten but me and Dan have known each other since before I could even talk. Our parents…wait, why am I even telling you this? Get the fuck outta here you little peasant. **(lol why did I even put that in there?)**

* * *

**I was going to put the team scene but it's boring and I don't want to bore you my lovely children. To summarize it was just a guy and a girl named Bay and Emmett are one of the "couple captains" and Aria and Ezra is the other "couple captain". Jade and Dan are on Ezria's team. If you haven't figured it out yet, Ezria is Ezra and Aria. So here is the original ending under the line. Still in Jade's point of view**

* * *

After we all get put into team we have to choose base "camps" on opposite ends of the school. Fun...**(Yay sarcasm!) **Well, wish me luck with these peasants. _Kill me now..._

* * *

**So this chapter kind of jumped everywhere. Sorry but I feel really weird and I have to rush to get this done before my mom gets home because we are going to go shopping but review and the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll feel to type up the next chapter. See you soon lovelies! **


	6. Unexpected

_**Hey guys, so I got a new computer and I know I said that when I got a new computer that I would update more but I have what we Americans call S.T.A.R. testing. It's really important but I really am trying to find time to write. I'm going to start skipping a lot of thing because I really want to get to jealous Beck already. Also, thanks to the reviewer who told me that it's paid not payed…let me love you, you actually answered something that I said. I also want to end this story so I can start on my Peddie one. I might type that up in advance so all I have to do is upload it :P right you don't care. Just read the chapter now.**_

* * *

***Beck POV in Beck's RV***

I wonder what they're doing. Maybe I should call her. No way, she's probably busy. With Dan…I can feel my eyes rolling subconsciously whenever I say his name. I really need to talk to Jade. My Jade. My brain hurts.

_Homework_ Right, I need to do my homework. That will hopefully keep my mind of of Jade…at least for a few minutes.

***5 minutes later***

This is not working. Oh I know, I'll text her. Where is my phone? Oh yeah. I left it in my locker…at school…where Jade is…you get what I'm trying to say here right?

***At school***

Okay, I'm at school. Now what? Right, my phone. I am opening the door…it's surprisingly quiet. What…you're wondering why I said surprisingly quiet? Well Jade is here and let's just say that she's not exactly the quiet type. I would know…hehe, *insert creepy pedophile like winky face*

But her being loud (not just in bed you pervs) is one of the many things that I love about her.

I walk over to my locker and get my phone. I hear whispering. Weird.

"It's all clear." Was that Dan's voice?

"Beck? What are you doing here?"

"I left my phone in my locker." I show her my phone in my hand, waving it around a bit. "Hey, why are you guys holding water guns?"

Jade goes on to tell me about the water gun war they were having. Then she starts telling me that I have to leave,"Listen Beck, you have to go."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to get your Elvis hair all wet?"

"I don't need your sarcasm Dan."

I could tell he was about to start arguing with me but Jade interrupted him,"You guys can have a tiff later. Right now Beck has to leave before he gets soaked. Beck you promise that you won't say anything to Helen?"

"I promise. Bye Dan. Bye baby." I leave down trying to kiss her but Dan pulls her away from me. "You two can make out later but now we have a water gun fight to win!"

Dan starts pulling Jade towards some lockers. Jade mouths 'sorry' to me and I mouth 'It's okay.' I walk out the door but I feel like I need to do something. I have this weird feeling that something is about to happen. I run back up to the school building and open the door. I see something unexpected.

* * *

_**I apologize about how short it is but I'll try to update soon. Stay tunes and I'll try to update soon and because I love you guys so much and I am writing this chapter at 12 midnight because I felt really bad about not updating and I have my first day of S.T.A.R. testing so I have been studying all day. WISH ME LUCK! Also, the more reviews I get the more obligated to write :)**_


	7. Beck Gets Mad

_**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7, wow it's already chapter 7. Anyway I want to apologize for how short this is. I'm still having S.T.A.R. testing so this is probably the only chapter that I'll have up in a while. And there is something that I want to discuss which is THERE WERE NO REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! WHY?! Was it really that bad? Should I just combine chapter 6 and 7 for one **_**_giant chapter or something? Okay I'm rambling, just read the story._**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

_I have this weird feeling that something is about to happen. I run back up to the school building and open the door. I see something unexpected._ Dan was holding on to Jade's waist and pulling her towards one of the classrooms. **I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN EVEN TOUCH JADE!**

I see red. I just want to punch him! First he's all over **MY** Jade and now he thinks that he has the right to put his hands all over Jade, **MY** Jade.

**No One's POV**

Beck stomps his way over to his car and rides away. His knuckles are turning white from holding the steering wheel so hard. Angry thoughts go through his head. Thoughts like: _Who does he think he is?!_ and _I'm going to kill that dumbass!_ repeat in his head throughout his whole drive. _Meanwhile with Jade and Dan..._

**Jade's POV**

Beck just left and is pulling me towards some lockers near mine. My wrist is starting to hurt, "Ow let go of me!"

"Sorry." He lets my wrist go and we hear screaming. We tried running but we started running different ways and we ended up getting tangled up because the handcuffs were holding us together. The screaming gets closer and Dan grabs me (well my waist) and starts to pull me in the direction he was running earlier. I think I heard the door open but it might have been my over-active imagination.

Suddenly a couple from the other team pops out of no where and tries to squirt us but I squirt her with water first before she got anywhere near us. Dan stops dragging, I guess if you can even call it dragging because he wasn't really anymore, "Great job!"

"Thanks, I guess."

Out of nowhere Sikowits pops out and starts congratulating us because we apparently won for our team. Well I always knew that I-we were the best. ******_(Oooh Jade thinks that she and Dan are the best huh? What up with that? *wink* *wink*)_**

* * *

**_So I don't even know where I'm even going with this story anymore. Would any of you like to Co-Write this with me or just adopt this story from me? Please PM I really want to know. Why am I even continuing to write this story if know one reads it? _**


	8. You Can't Be Serious?

_**Hey Guys so I'm back with chapter 8 to celebrate my testing being over. Hope you like it and review!**_

* * *

_**By the way: This font style means author's note.**_

**This font style is emphasizing something...like it make it louder.**

This font style means the story.

* * *

**No One's Point of View**

The next day Beck was even madder. He had spent the whole night thinking about Jade and Dan.

'What if Jade really is cheating on me with Dan?' _She is. _Beck's mind was questions and answers like this all night long. For once in Beck's life he was jealous-and he definitely wasn't taking it well.

When Beck walks into school he ignores everyone who tries to talk to him.

"Hey Beck," Tori says as he walks by. He just keeps walking without saying a word to her. _What's up with him?_ Tori thinks as she starts walking to class.

Beck was in Sikowits's classroom sitting by himself. Everyone, sensing his sour mood, didn't want to sit with him and get ignored whenever they tried to talk to him. Cat still wasn't talking to him but was worried about him. She wanted to go up to him but decided not to but instead, goes up to Tori.

"Hey Tori!"

"What's up Cat?" Cat's smile fades,"Something is wrong with Beck."

"Yeah I kind of got that by the way he ignored me this morning."

"Maybe Jade knows what's wrong."

"Maybe…Where is she anyway?"

"Getting her handcuffs finally removed."

"Maybe Beck will feel better when Jade comes back."

"I hope so. Even if I'm still mad at him for yelling at me, I still care about him.

"Aww Cat that's sweet. You're a good friend."

"Thanks Tori, you're a good friend too. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehehehehehhehehehhehehe hehehehhehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehee."

After that obnoxious laugh Sikowits came in and told the class that the could have a free period because he has to take his grandmother to the hospital. Jade and Dan walk in (unhandcuffed) right after he leaves.

**Jade's Point of View**

I walk into Sikowits's class and sit next to Beck. That's weird; no one is sitting around him. There is usually a huge crowd trying to talk to him.

"Hey babe." He ignores me. WTF!

"Beck...Beck...Beck?!" He still ignores me. Cat and Tori sit next to me,"Hey Jade!"

"Hey Cat-Do you know why Beck isn't talking to me?"

"He's not talking to anyone! I thought he would at least talk to you!"

"Well I can see why he didn't want to talk to you, Vega."

"I thought that we were finally friends!"

"Please, I'll never be friends with **you**!"

"Well," she says pretending to be hurt. I can see behind your eyes Vega, you're hurt. I feel kind of bad about that but I need to talk to Beck.

"Beck? Why won't you talk to me?"

He mumbles something, I can barely make out what he said,"Why don't you go talk to Dan?"

Is he jealous of Dan? Seriously? Dan is like my brother!

"Beck? You can't be seriously jealous of Dan. He's like my brother!"

"A brother that you would make out with!"

"I said like a brother not that he is my brother. Of course I would make out with him but only for like a play or something that I had to kiss him in."

"Whatever."

"Don't 'Whatever' me!"

"Sorry, but don't you want to go be with Dan now."

**"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH DAN!"**

"Right." He rolls his eyes. That's it! I grab his hand and drag him into the janitor's closet.

"Oh so now you want to be with me!"

"Beck shut up!"

"No! If you wanted to date Dan why didn't you just tell me?!""

"Because I don't want to fucking date Dan!"

"Yeah right."

"Beck, Dan is my best friend. You are my best boyfriend. I would do things to you that I would never think of doing with Dan **_*wink* *wink*_**because I love you!"

"Well I don't even know **if **you love me anymore."

I gasp,"Well I'm not sure if I even want to be someone who treats me like shit."

His face softens,"I don't treat you like shit...do I?"

"Yes you do."

"How?"

"There are so many reasons. I probably can't even count the reasons on my fingers!"

"Babe..."

"NO JUST FUCKING DON'T!"

"Tell me how I treat you like shit."

"You probably don't give a fuck anyway."

"Jade, I will always care. I always have and I always will."

"Just stop."

* * *

_**Sorry that this was so short but I finished testing and I have an **_**_essay due on Monday. I also need suggestions of what I should put in my Peddie story. I have an idea I just want to know what you guys want to see. The next chapter might be the last chapter but I'm not sure, I have to write it first. So there might be one or two chapters left in this story but who knows? Am I right? Just review so I have some inspiration for the next chapter._**


	9. A Break Through

_**Hey guys! So I'm finally back and this is probably the longest chapter in this story. Yeah so you're going to find out what is up with Jade and Dan. Also jealous Beck and Bade makes an important break through. The bold letters are for extra **_**_empathize (Is that how you spell it?) Also I mention something in this story that I read in a different story so credit to that person, I thought it was a good idea to use it :)_**

* * *

Previously:

_"Jade, I will always care. I always have and I always will."_

_"Just stop."_

* * *

"Jade I'm not going to stop because I care about you and I love you."

"If you really loved me you wouldn't want** her**. You wouldn't have kissed **her**. You wouldn't take **her** side. You wouldn't love** her**!" Jade's voice was getting louder. At this point Jade was beyond pissed.

"I don't love her, I love you!"

"Then why did you kiss **her**!"

"It was a stage kiss!"

"YOU WANTED TO KISS HER!"

"Jade, this isn't about her this is about you."

"THEN WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT HER? SHE GETS ALL MY PARTS, SHE GETS ALL THE ATTENTION THAT USED TO **MINE**, SHE'S STEALING **MY** BEST FRIEND, AND NOW SHE'S STEALING **MY** BOYFRIEND! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HER!"

"Jade..."

"WHAT?" Beck doesn't say anything, he just goes up to Jade and gives her a passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry Jade, I never knew you felt that way."

Jade was now crying her little heart out,"I always have."

"Shhh," Beck strokes Jade's hair as she cries into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I did but you didn't care. You never care."

"Jade," he strokes her hair again, trying to sooth her,"I've always cared."

"But you never get jealous and you always get mad at me for speaking my mind."

"But what you say is rude."

"You always say that when it comes to **her**. I've always been that way to **everyone**. Now that I say something to your precious Vega, you just have to get mad at me. If you really loved me you would love me for me and not who you want me to be. YOU'RE NOT MY DAD BECK, YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" Jade pulls Beck's arms off of her violently.

"I know that I'm not your dad. I'm not trying to be."

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT!"

"Jade, calm down."

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, I'VE BEEN CALM WAY TOO LONG BECK."

"Baby, let's talks about this."

"We are talking about this!"

"I didn't know that you felt this way and I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner."

"YOU WERE TOO BUSY IN VEGA'S PANTIES TO NOTICE ANYTHING!"

"I noticed you and Dan!"

"We're just friends."

"How do I know that?"

"LOOKS WHO'S TALKING!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know!"

"No I don't."

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS WITH VEGA?!"

"Jade, we've talked about this."

"And we've talked about me and Dan!"

"That's different!"

"Oh yeah, because of your precious Vega!"

"She has a first name!"

"SEE, YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER FUCKING SIDE AND I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT! IF YOU LOVE HER THAN BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"SHUT UP BECK! I DON'T NEED THIS! JUST GO FUCK HER LIKE ALWAYS!"

"You're the only one that I fuck!"

"I DOUBT THAT, YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING MAN SLUT!"

"Shut up."

"TRUTH HURTS DOESN'T IT?"

"That's enough Jade."

"THE TRUTH FUCKING HURTS RIGHT?!"

"I don't love her!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE **HER** SIDE? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PUT ME DOWN TO PROTECT **HER**?"

Beck stays quiet,"NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY? DON'T YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE VEGA?"

"No Jade I don't."

"Wait what."

"I don't want to protect her. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know that I hurt you this much and I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this, you already get treated badly at home and I'm so sorry."

"You say that now-"

"NO JADE, I'M DONE HURTING YOU!"

"Beck..."

"If you want me to stop talking to her I will."

"I want you to stop talking to her."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Good."

"But..."

"But what?"

"You have to promise to not talk to Dan."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I live with him."

**"YOU LIVE WITH HIM?!"**

"Yeah..."

"How? What? Why? What the...? How the...?"

"Yeah it's true."

"How long?"

"Since I was born."

"Why...?"

"Well, our parents are business partners. We've all been living together but Dan and his parents had to move to Singapore for business for over 5 years."

"Oh."

"He's basically my brother."

"That makes sense."

"So I can't avoid not talking to him. But you can not talk to Vega. Or do you want to talk to Vega. It's either her or me. You have to choose."

"Of course I choose you!"

"Smart choice."

"I'll choose you over anything, even my own life."

"Would you choose me over a movie deal?"

"Of course I would." Beck smiles at Jade.

"Yay," Jade says and starts giggling but tries to hide it.

"You're so adorable."

"I'm not adorable, I'm hot." Jade spins around in skirt and winks at him.

"That, you are." He winks at her before passionately kisses her.

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure you know what happens next. ;) I know I said that this might be the last chapter but I don't know if I should continue it. Should I continue it with some Beck avoiding Tori? I NEED TO KNOW! Please tell me if I **_**_should in a review or PM please. Okay, I have to go now but I hope you have a good day. :D_**


	10. A Better Boyfriend?

**_Hey guys! I'm back and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I had so many projects and stuff and the last days of school were hectic because I've been trying to spend as much time with my friends as possible before I go to my dad's house. Before you read the story, please note that I have been having writer's block so this is the best I could come up with. (Also this was written in a bunch of different times, that means that I don't know the original direction I was going with this chapter because of my writer's block) On with the story…_  
**

* * *

***In Beck's RV***

The next day was Friday,"Finally the weekend is here."

"I'm just happy that I get you all to myself this weekend."

"Stop being so sappy Beck."

"Awe, I made you blush."

"You always make me blush, idiot."

Beck smiled and grabbed Jade's hand,"Come on, let's go to school."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we have to." Beck chuckled as they walked to his car.

*At school*

Beck and Jade walk into school holding hands and laughing about whatever the hell they were talking about. When they walked in everyone was staring at them. It wasn't unusual; they always stared. They're walking to their first class when a blonde girl with way too much make up and fake tan on walked up to them.

_'She looks like an Oompa Loompa,'_ Beck thought as soon as he saw her.

"I thought you two broke up!"

"We never did…"

"That's so unfair, what does that freak have that I don't have?"

Jade opened her mouth to say something but Beck cut her off,"First of all she doesn't look like an Oompa Loompa, she doesn't take pictures in a bathroom looking like a duck, she doesn't dress like a slut, and the list goes on."

The girl just stood there with her mouth open gaping at Beck. Jade was taken back too, Beck never stood up for her before. Beck just smiled at Jade, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along to class.

"Am I dreaming?"

Beck laughed,"No. Why?"

"Because you just stood up for me. You never do that."

"Well, I promised that I would be a better boyfriend."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't promise you that but I promised myself that."

Jade just smiled and kept walking.

***Sikowits' Classroom***

"I'm glad that you're trying to be a better boyfriend."

"Thanks…I think."

Jade laughs as they sit down, away from everyone else, in the back of the classroom.

The rest of the gang walk in and see Beck and Jade together. They all walk over to Beck and Jade.

They all say their hellos to them and sit around them. _**(Beck and Jade if that didn't make sense because to me it didn't :P)**_

"Hey guys," Beck greeted them.

"Yeah hey," Jade said bitterly.

"Heheheehheeheheheheehheeheheheheheheheheheheheheh ehehehehehehehehehehehheehehehehheehehheheehhehehe heheheheheheheehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheh ehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheh ehehehehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehehehhehehehehehe heheheheheyou guys are holding haaaaaaaaandssssssssss."

Jade rolled her eyes,"Yeah, so?"

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o, I thought you guys broke up again."

"No Cat we didn't."

"But that's what-"

**"We didn't break up!"**

"Baby, please calm down. It's Cat and you know how she is," Beck whispers in Jade's ear. She instantly calms down and leans on Beck.

"Ok sorry. You didn't break up gawd."

The gang chuckled at Cat's disappointment. Class went on and nothing seemed unusual. Beck avoided Tori and she didn't seem to notice and the day went on.

***Lunch***

Beck and Jade were holding hands and walking towards Festus's (Is that grammatically correct? lol) food truck while Tori and Cat walked up to them.

"Hey Beck and Jadey."

"Hey Cat."

"Cat, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry."

Jade smiled at Cat's disappointed face.

"Hey guys."

* * *

_Will Beck talk to Tori and break his promise to Jade? Will Jade chase Tori away? Will Beck ignore Tori? Will I update soon? _Depends if you review;)

* * *

_**I'm sorry this was horrible but I would appreciate it if you reviewed so that I could update faster. :) Tell me what you want to see because writer's block sucks. Also I'm so sorry that this was really short but I wanted to update before I went to my dad's house.**_


End file.
